1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method which utilize a pointing device like a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed on an Internet website 1 (http://jp.realarcade.com/kabegami/games/compulsive solitaire/index.html). This Internet website 1 recites that a card game, such as Klondike, Spider, etc. is played by opening a window on a display of a personal computer. For example, in Klondike and Spider, cards are overlaid on the place according to a predetermined rule, and therefore, if the row of the cards is long, a player or a user generally enlarges the window so as to make the kind of the cards visible. Here, the kind of the cards means a mark (spades, diamonds, clovers, hearts) and a numeric character (2-10) or an alphabetic character (A, J, Q, K). Furthermore, the alphabetic characters A, J, Q, K respectively correspond to the numeric characters 1, 11, 12, 13.
Alternatively, another example of the related art is disclosed on an Internet website 2 (http://www.kemco.jp/applipage/04_game/soli.html), an Internet website 3 (http://www.g-mode.jp/appli/tenshisolitaire/) and an Internet website 4 (http://www.g-mode.jp/appli/tenshisolitaire/dx/). The Internet websites 2-4 each recites that a card game such as Klondike, Spider, etc. is played by utilizing a hand-held terminal provided with a game functions like a cellular phone.
As described above, as disclosed on the Internet website 1, in a case that a card game is played by means of the PC, even if the row of the cards arranged on the board is made long, the window is enlarged to make a region to display cards large, so that the kind of the cards is never invisible. That is, there is no difficulty in playing the game. However, in a case of the hand-held terminal like a cellular phone, a display screen of a display like an LCD is small and fixed, so that it is impossible to enlarge the window as in playing the card game by means of the PC. Thus, the kind of the cards may be invisible. Hence, the Internet websites 2-4 make the kind of the cards to be displayed visible by putting restrictions on the number of cards and the number of kinds. Furthermore, in the Internet websites 3 and 4, as to the cards about which the kind of the cards can be seen without viewing the content, by closely displaying the overlapped cards, the number of cards to be used in the game is made relatively more, but even in this case, the display screen (window) cannot be enlarged, so that there is a limitation on the number of cards and the kind thereof for use in comparison with playing by means of the PC. Thus, in a case that the hand-held terminal is used, the game is made simple, so that there is a problem of lacking spice.